FLYNN SCIFO : Mode d'emploi
by Eliandre
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle FLYNN SCIFO ! Afin de profiter pleinement de votre Chevalier impérial, veuillez lire attentivement ces instructions...


Titre : FLYNN SCIFO : Mode d'emploi

Concepteur : Eliandre

Vérificateur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Le modèle Flynn Scifo appartient à Tales of Vesperia et à Namco Bandai. Ce mode d'emploi a été inspiré par ceux de Lulubell-sama qui elle-même s'est inspirée de Saya-sama.

* * *

**FLYNN SCIFO : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle FLYNN SCIFO ! Afin de profiter pleinement de votre Chevalier impérial, veuillez lire attentivement ces instructions et les appliquer à la lettre. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux et provoquer d'effroyables désastres culinaires dont vous pourriez être victime.

_Informations générales : _

Nom : Flynn Scifo

Age : 21 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Zaphias

Hauteur : 1m80

Votre modèle FLYNN SCIFO est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

-1 armure des Chevaliers impériaux

-1 uniforme de capitaine des Chevaliers impériaux

-1 uniforme de lieutenant des Chevaliers impériaux

-1 cape bleue et blanche

-1 cape rouge et or

-2 caleçons blancs

-2 pantalons

-3 chemises blanches

-1 épée de Chevalier Blanc

-1 bouclier aux couleurs impériales

-1 blastia

-3 paires de souliers

YURI LOWELL vendu séparément.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre FLYNN SCIFO, prenez la précaution de munir la porte de votre cuisine de serrures ou de verrous, voire de la barricader entièrement avant de procéder à l'ouverture du colis. Votre modèle sera poli, aimable, serviable, prêt à recevoir vos ordres et vous proposera de faire la cuisine pour vous remercier. Pour la sécurité de vos papilles et de votre estomac, refusez sur-le-champ et écartez immédiatement votre FLYNN SCIFO de tout ingrédient susceptible d'être cuisiné avant de lui proposer une autre activité.

Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est déconseillé aux personnes trop bordéliques, qui commettent trop souvent des infractions (même les plus minimes), qui ne savent pas cuisiner ou qui sont propriétaires d'un modèle RAGOU, ALEXANDER CUMORE ou ALEXEI DINOIA.

_Programmation_ _:_

Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est un modèle patient, discipliné, déterminé et très (voire trop) travailleur. C'est un modèle très strict sur les lois et les règles. Il acceptera facilement vos ordres si vous avez pris soin de lui présenter toute preuve (exemple : une facture d'achat) démontrant que vous êtes son/sa propriétaire et donc son/sa supérieur (e) hiérarchique.

Par ailleurs, votre FLYNN SCIFO possède des fonctions intéressantes comme :

-Guerrier : Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est un excellent combattant capable de vous débarrasser des monstres ou des ennemis qui auraient envahi votre environnement. Son style de combat repose sur la finesse de ses techniques à l'épée associée à de la magie. Sans exceller les compétences du modèle ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN, votre FLYNN SCIFO est néanmoins capable d'apporter les premiers soins à lui-même ou à son entourage après la bagarre grâce aux sorts curatifs qu'il maîtrise.

Note : Pour optimiser cette fonction au maximum, il est préférable d'associer votre FLYNN SCIFO avec un modèle YURI LOWELL et/ou un modèle REPEDE (modèles vendus séparément).

-Meneur d'hommes : Un coup de mou ? Vous manquez de motivation ? Vous doutez de vos choix et vous ne savez plus qui suivre ? Grâce à son charisme et à ses compétences naturelles de leader, le modèle FLYNN SCIFO saura vous redonner confiance et courage en trouvant les bons mots qui feront vibrer jusqu'à votre âme pour vous donner envie de poursuivre vos buts.

-Empereur de la nuit : Vous êtes timide devant les filles ? Vous ignorez comment les draguer et passer une bonne soirée avec elles ? Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est fait pour vous ! Il possède un irrésistible pouvoir de séduction (dont il est pourtant inconscient) qui attirera près de lui les plus belles filles pour mener la soirée de vos rêves ! Cependant, essayez plutôt de demander des faveurs à ces demoiselles plutôt que de chercher à attirer sur vous leur attention qui, de toute façon, sera totalement dirigée vers votre FLYNN SCIFO. Cela vous sera beaucoup plus profitable comme peuvent en témoigner les modèles RAVEN et YURI LOWELL.

-Gestion de l'administration : Vous ne comprenez rien aux procédures administratives ? Ras-le-bol de compléter cette paperasse que vous mourrez d'envie de jeter à la poubelle ? Votre banquier invoque une clause inconnue ? Pas de soucis avec votre modèle FLYNN SCIFO ! Travailleur acharné, il passera une nuit blanche pour remplir scrupuleusement à votre place tous ces papiers qui pourrissaient votre existence ! Par ailleurs, votre FLYNN SCIFO dispose d'une connaissance étendue des lois et réglementations en vigueur qui lui permettra de divulguer les mensonges du malhonnête qui aura tenté de profiter de votre ignorance pour vous soutirer de l'argent en invoquant l'article L-X de la loi Y.

-Homme de ménage : Vous détestez les corvées de nettoyage ? Marre de repasser le balai, l'aspirateur ou la serpillère ? Il y a toujours du bazar dans votre chambre ? Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est un maniaque de la propreté qui rangera et nettoiera votre chambre (possibilité maison entière) de fond en combles en ne laissant pas la moindre tache ou le moindre grain de poussière ! Toutefois, bien qu'il aime ce genre de travail, votre FLYNN SCIFO finira par s'énerver si vous poussez à bout sa patience ou si votre désordre ressemble trop à celui d'un modèle YURI LOWELL.

-Maintien de l'ordre : Votre FLYNN SCIFO est un Chevalier impérial représentant l'ordre et la loi. Il n'hésitera pas à sanctionner tout comportement et/ou le moindre écart de conduite qui pourraient déranger la tranquillité et/ou l'organisation de votre maison. Cette fonction est cependant perturbée par la présence d'un modèle YURI LOWELL à proximité, entraînant une incroyable indulgence chez votre FLYNN SCIFO qui tendra à tolérer tout délit qu'il pourra observer.

-Cuisinier : ATTENTION ! VEUILLEZ LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT CES LIGNES ! DEBLOQUER CETTE FONCTION PEUT ENTRAINER UN RISQUE MAJEUR METTANT EN JEU VOTRE PRONOSTIC VITAL ! Votre FLYNN SCIFO est programmé pour n'avoir aucun mais alors absolument aucun sens du goût. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de prendre plaisir à faire la cuisine. Les plats qu'il concocte sont facilement reconnaissables par ses chefs d'œuvres visuels dignes de figurer comme illustrations d'un livre de recettes d'un chef cuisinier haut de gamme. Toutefois, nous vous avertissons qu'un plat cuisiné par un modèle FLYNN SCIFO est, en général, tout sauf mangeable. Une fois qu'il a commencé à cuisiner, votre FLYNN SCIFO ne pourra pas être arrêté. Pour éviter la pire catastrophe pour votre santé, obligez votre FLYNN SCIFO à suivre à la lettre et à la virgule près les recettes. Vous ne serez pas déçu du résultat. Sauf si vous voulez empoisonner votre pire ennemi, auquel cas, cette fonction peut s'avérer une arme redoutable.

Votre FLYNN SCIFO possède 8 modes différents :

-Poli/Respectueux (par défaut)

-Amical/Familier

-Bourreau du travail

-Fureur

-Ansgt

-Battle maniaque

-Sarcastique

-Héros complexe

A savoir : la plupart des modes se déclenchent plus facilement en présence d'un modèle YURI LOWELL.

Le mode « Poli/Respectueux » est le mode par défaut. Dans ce mode, votre FLYNN SCIFO se comportera comme le digne Chevalier impérial qu'il est, utilisant un langage maniéré qui marque néanmoins une certaine distance entre lui et son interlocuteur. A différencier du mode « Amical/Familier » où votre modèle sera, comme son nom l'indique, plus familier. A noter toutefois qu'il gardera les convenances envers les personnes de plus haut rang que lui, même s'ils ont une relation amicale avec lui (comme les modèles ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN ou IODER ARGYLOS HEURASSEIN).

Dans le mode « Bourreau du travail », votre FLYNN SCIFO sera très concentré sur ses devoirs et se plongera entièrement dans ses tâches, quitte à y passer des nuits blanches. Il n'hésitera pas à se comporter de façon autoritaire afin de réaliser correctement son travail, donner des ordres et se faire obéir de ses subalternes. Ce mode s'accentuera brutalement lors de la destruction d'un modèle ALEXEI DINOIA à proximité, promouvant immédiatement votre FLYNN SCIFO au poste de Commandant des Chevaliers impériaux.

Le mode « Fureur » est très difficilement observable, tant votre FLYNN SCIFO fait preuve d'une patience incroyable. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un mode que vous voulez débloquer. Un modèle YURI LOWELL peut néanmoins faciliter l'accès à ce mode. Surtout s'il a eu la mauvaise idée de déclencher une bagarre (par exemple dans un bar) où votre FLYNN SCIFO sera entraîné bien malgré lui. Votre FLYNN SCIFO commencera à s'énerver et à hurler contre tout et n'importe qui, bien qu'il passera probablement sa colère sur le modèle YURI LOWELL incriminé en se querellant avec lui.

Le mode « Angst » se déclenche en cas de graves disputes idéologiques avec un modèle YURI LOWELL (surtout s'il vient juste de commettre un meurtre) ou lors de la manipulation d'un modèle ALEXEI DINOIA (dans laquelle votre FLYNN SCIFO a obéi aveuglément) ayant entraîné des conséquences catastrophiques (l'enlèvement d'un modèle ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN par exemple). Votre FLYNN SCIFO se morfondra et se sentira particulièrement coupable des événements dramatiques provoqués à cause de lui. Un YURI LOWELL ou une PATTY FLEUR peut vous aider à sortir de ce mode.

Les modes « Battle maniaque » et « Sarcastique » se déclenchent exclusivement en présence d'un modèle YURI LOWELL. Contrairement aux idées reçues, VOTRE FLYNN SCIFO préfère se battre plutôt que de s'occuper de paperasse (même s'il réalise ce boulot correctement), de préférence accompagné d'un YURI LOWELL, et en sera particulièrement heureux. En mode « Sarcastique », votre FLYNN SCIFO peut révéler un côté inattendu de sa programmation en se moquant et en taquinant copieusement un modèle YURI LOWELL.

En « Héros complexe », votre FLYNN SCIFO sera incapable de se détourner d'une injustice. Il tentera diplomatiquement de résoudre le problème par tous les moyens légaux possibles (bien que parfois, cela s'avère insuffisant). Il s'efforcera également de rétablir la vérité sur les exploits d'un modèle YURI LOWELL et sera grandement contrarié que celui-ci lui laisse tout le bénéfice de ses prouesses. Régler ceci par un duel à l'épée où votre FLYNN SCIFO pourra exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent à travers sa lame.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles :_

Notre collection TALES OF VESPERIA est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO provient de la classe EMPIRE, catégorie CHEVALIERS IMPERIAUX.

Attention : si vous possédez un modèle collector FLYNN SCIFO PS3 (modèle exclusif au Japon), vous pouvez le trouver dans la classe UNION, catégorie BRAVE VESPERIA. Notez également que ce modèle collector aura des interactions plus développées comparé au modèle traditionnel.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles de type BRAVE VESPERIA : _

A savoir : A l'exception des modèles YURI LOWELL, REPEDE et ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN, les interactions présentées ci-dessous concernent surtout des interactions avec un modèle FLYNN SCIFO PS3.

YURI LOWELL : Ce modèle est le meilleur ami de votre FLYNN SCIFO depuis l'enfance et sera indispensable si vous voulez débloquer tous ses modes ou optimiser la fonction Guerrier. Ces deux modèles partagent un sens identique de la justice mais sont diamétralement opposés sur leurs idées, provoquant de très (trop ?) fréquentes disputes entre eux, bien qu'ils restent amis et qu'ils forment ensemble un duo de combattants redoutables. Le modèle YURI LOWELL est celui qui connaît le mieux votre FLYNN SCIFO et inversement. En se mettant en mode « Sarcastique », il aime particulièrement embêter votre FLYNN SCIFO qui passera également dans le même mode s'il est libéré de ses obligations. Votre modèle FLYNN SCIFO sera particulièrement protecteur envers un modèle YURI LOWELL, quitte à fermer les yeux sur ses nombreux crimes ou à prendre les rayons lasers qui lui étaient destinés. Depuis la sortie du modèle FLYNN SCIFO PS3, des études sont en cours pour évaluer une éventuelle modification de leurs interactions dont l'ambiguïté reste sujette à débat.

Note : D'étranges créatures, plus communément connues sous le nom de « fangirls », achètent très souvent un modèle YURI LOWELL avec leur modèle FLYNN SCIFO pour des raisons peu louables qu'il est préférable d'ignorer.

REPEDE : Ces deux modèles s'entendent parfaitement. Le modèle REPEDE se mettra en mode « Loyal » avec votre FLYNN SCIFO et le considère comme son maître. Il aime particulièrement jouer avec votre FLYNN SCIFO lorsque celui-ci trouve le temps pour.

ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN : Plus connue sous le nom d'ESTELLE, ce modèle est ami avec votre FLYNN SCIFO et sera très inquiète pour sa vie. Votre FLYNN SCIFO sera le plus souvent en mode « Poli/Respectueux » et sera très protecteur avec ce modèle. Dans le cas où il ne peut assurer la protection d'une ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN, votre FLYNN SCIFO la confiera à un YURI LOWELL.

RITA MORDIO : Ces deux modèles semblent bien s'entendre. Le modèle RITA MORDIO passera néanmoins en « Colère hystérique » si le modèle FLYNN SCIFO a eu le malheur de répéter la notation des maillots de bain des filles réalisée par le modèle RAVEN devant un YURI LOWELL.

KAROL CAPEL : Le modèle KAROL CAPEL sera, dans un premier temps, très gêné devant un FLYNN SCIFO et lui parlera de façon un peu trop formelle. Progressivement, il développera une grande admiration pour votre FLYNN SCIFO de par ses talents d'épéiste qui rivalisent avec ceux du modèle YURI LOWELL. En résumé, ils finiront par bien s'entendre. Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO encouragera et complimentera souvent un KAROL CAPEL.

RAVEN : Ces deux modèles s'entendent bien, principalement à cause du mode « Schwann » du modèle RAVEN qui imposera le respect et l'admiration à votre FLYNN SCIFO. Ils partagent également le fait d'avoir été manipulés par un modèle ALEXEI DINOIA et d'avoir obéi à ses ordres. Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est le seul modèle de la catégorie BRAVE VESPERIA qui ne cherchera pas à mettre son poing dans la figure d'un RAVEN quand il reviendra après sa disparition présumée.

JUDITH : Le modèle JUDITH semble plutôt intéressée par votre FLYNN SCIFO et n'hésitera pas à flirter avec votre modèle bien que cela l'embarrasse. Si ces modèles se retrouvent tous les deux en mode « Battle maniaque », ils aimeront s'affronter pour se mesurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas : malgré la violence déployée, il ne s'agit que d'un entraînement et pas d'un véritable combat.

Note : Certaines rumeurs des créatures nommées « fangirls » laisseraient penser que le modèle JUDITH partagerait et contribuerait aux raisons peu louables d'associer un modèle FLYNN SCIFO avec un YURI LOWELL.

PATTY FLEUR : Ajouté à l'édition collector PS3, le modèle PATTY FLEUR s'entend très bien avec votre FLYNN SCIFO. Celui-ci n'hésitera pas à se confier à ce modèle lorsqu'il est en mode « Angst », surtout si le sujet de conversation est le modèle YURI LOWELL. Votre FLYNN SCIFO remerciera toujours une PATTY FLEUR pour son écoute et ses conseils.

_Interactions avec les autres modèles de la classe EMPIRE :_

SODIA : Ce modèle est le second dévoué de votre FLYNN SCIFO et lui montrera un grand respect pour sa personne et les idéaux qu'il représente. Le modèle SODIA est très protecteur envers votre FLYNN SCIFO et n'hésitera pas à écarter un modèle YURI LOWELL s'il menace l'intégrité d'un FLYNN SCIFO. Même s'il faut utiliser une méthode radicale… Toutefois, c'est grâce à ce modèle que votre FLYNN SCIFO a rejoint définitivement la catégorie BRAVE VESPERIA lors de l'édition collector PS3.

WITCHER : Ce modèle a été recruté par votre FLYNN SCIFO pour ses conseils et son soutien. Le modèle WITCHER respecte votre FLYNN SCIFO et obéira à ses ordres.

ALEXANDER CUMORE : Ce modèle méprise votre FLYNN SCIFO pour ses modestes origines et n'hésitera pas à le traiter de parvenu. Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO s'efforcera néanmoins de rester en mode « Poli/Respectueux » même si cela lui est très difficile. Suite à une interférence avec le modèle YURI LOWELL, ce modèle n'est plus en vente.

ALEXEI DINOIA : Votre FLYNN SCIFO voue une énorme admiration pour ce modèle mais attention ! Le modèle ALEXEI DINOAI peut manipuler votre FLYNN SCIFO, entraînant des conséquences désastreuses et l'entrée de votre modèle en mode « Angst ». Néanmoins, la destruction d'un modèle ALEXEI DINOIA permettra la promotion automatique d'un FLYNN SCIFO en Commandant des Chevaliers impériaux.

RAGOU : Tout comme le modèle ALEXANDER CUMORE, ce modèle méprise votre FLYNN SCIFO pour ses modestes origines. Votre FLYNN SCIFO déteste ce modèle et maudira son impuissance pour être incapable de faire condamner un RAGOU pour ses crimes. Cela étant dit, si un modèle YURI LOWELL vit à proximité de chez vous, ne vous faites aucun soucis. Le problème sera réglé très rapidement…

IODER ARGYLOS HEURASSEIN : Bien qu'ami avec votre FLYNN SCIFO, ce modèle reste son supérieur hiérarchique, ce qui fait que votre FLYNN SCIFO sera souvent en mode « Poli/Respectueux. » Le modèle IODER ARGYLOS HEURASSEIN est l'un des rares modèles qui sait faire ployer l'obstination d'un FLYNN SCIFO pour mieux le pousser auprès d'un YURI LOWELL et de ses compagnons de BRAVE VESPERIA.

NYLEN FEDROCK : Ce modèle était autrefois le capitaine de votre FLYNN SCIFO qui sera toujours en « Poli/Respectueux » avec lui. NYLEN FEDROCK possède la rare capacité d'arrêter une dispute entre un modèle FLYNN SCIFO et un modèle YURI LOWELL. Suite à un incident impliquant le modèle GARISTA LUODOR, ce modèle n'est plus en vente.

HISCA AIHEAP : Ce modèle s'entend plutôt bien avec votre FLYNN SCIFO. Au moins, il ne tend pas à énerver une HISCA AIHEAP comme le modèle YURI LOWELL.

CHASTEL AIHEAP : Ce modèle s'entend bien avec votre FLYNN SCIFO. Le modèle CHASTEL AIHEAP peut vouloir soigner votre FLYNN SCIFO. Toutefois, votre modèle FLYNN SCIFO risque d'en être gêné par la suite, ce que ne comprendra pas un modèle YURI LOWELL…

GARISTA LUODOR : Bien qu'ils s'entendaient au début, ces deux modèles ont fini par se détester mutuellement. Le modèle GARISTA LUODOR tentera de détruire votre FLYNN SCIFO et lui infligera de gros dégâts. Procurez-vous rapidement un YURI LOWELL pour régler le problème au plus vite.

_Entretien_ :

-_Nettoyage : _

Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO sait se laver tout seul.

Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO sait se sécher tout seul. Notez cependant que ce modèle semble extrêmement prude de par sa programmation. Il ne se lavera pas ni ne se sèchera avant d'avoir fermé la porte de votre salle de bain à double tour.

-_Energie :_

Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO sait cuisiner tout seul. Il a une préférence pour les plats à base de bœuf et de porc et n'apprécie guère ceux à base de fruits de mer (même s'il fera l'effort de finir son assiette). Il est toutefois fortement recommandé que vous vous chargiez de la cuisine si vous voulez éviter de mourir de faim. Si vous avez trop la flemme, procurez-vous un modèle YURI LOWELL, PATTY FLEUR ou JUDITH. Vérifiez également que votre FLYNN SCIFO ait ses trois repas par jour. Il peut oublier de manger lorsqu'il est en mode « Bourreau de travail. »

_FAQ : _

Q : J'aimerais agrandir la garde-robe de mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO…

R : Regardez notre catalogue d'achat à la rubrique TALES OF VESPERIA Collection automne/hiver (fourni lors de tout achat d'un modèle de la collection TALES OF VESPERIA). Un large choix vous sera offert. Nous vous conseillons le costume « Gentleman de bon goût » ou « Poète rêveur du piano » si vous cherchez une tenue de soirée. Pour des tenues plus légères, consultez la Collection printemps/été.

Q : Si je suis célibataire, puis-je sortir avec mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO ?

R : Nous vous rappelons que le modèle FLYNN SCIFO a 21 ans et que par conséquent, il est majeur. Si vous êtes mineur(e), c'est illégal (et il est inutile de chercher à convaincre votre modèle). Sinon, vous pouvez tenter votre chance.

Q : Je voudrais que mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO fasse du yaoi avec [nom du modèle à insérer]. Est-ce possible ?

R : Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO standard est plutôt programmé pour s'intéresser à la gente féminine. Cependant, il existe de sérieux doutes légitimes concernant ses interactions avec le modèle YURI LOWELL. Des études sont en cours afin de déterminer la nature exacte de leurs interactions. Si vous êtes pressé(e), il existe un catalogue Spécial Yaoi où vous pouvez trouver un modèle FLYNN SCIFO qui vous conviendrait.

Q : Est-ce que je peux prendre des photos de mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO sous la douche ?

R : Nous vous rappelons que le voyeurisme peut être puni par la loi et que nous ne saurions être tenus comme responsables de votre immoralité. De toute façon, votre FLYNN SCIFO est trop prude de par sa programmation. Il aura sans doute fermé la porte de votre salle de bain à clef et il pourra être difficile de le photographier. Pour optimiser vos chances, achetez un modèle YURI LOWELL. Et envoyez-nous vos photos (voir coordonnées en dernière page).

Q : Mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO mange de moins en moins. Pourtant, je ne lui prépare que de la nourriture saine à base de produits de la mer !

R : Imbécile. Avez-vous lu la rubrique Entretien ? Votre FLYNN SCIFO déteste les aliments provenant de la mer ! Faites-lui rapidement des plats à base de viande de bœuf ou de porc, bon sang !

Q : J'ai remarqué que mon modèle FLYNN SCIFO avait tendance à confondre le sel et le sucre et à mélanger les épices. Est-ce normal ?

R : Qu'est-ce que fiche votre FLYNN SCIFO dans une cuisine ? Eloignez-le immédiatement de cette pièce, malheureux(se) ! Il est programmé pour n'avoir aucun sens du goût ! Et appelez immédiatement l'hôpital le plus proche si quelqu'un a consommé par mégarde un plat qu'il a préparé.

Q : La musique que j'avais téléchargée hier sur mon ordinateur a disparu quand je me suis réveillé…

R : Le modèle FLYNN SCIFO est à cheval sur les lois et vous êtes un(e) idiot(e) si vous avez tenté de téléchargé votre musique de façon illégale devant lui. Il a très probablement profité de votre sommeil pour effacer le contenu illicite de votre disque dur. Et vous a évité de vous retrouver en prison avec une forte amende. Remerciez-le.

_Dépannage_ :

Problème : Il est coincé en mode « Angst ».

Solution : Eloignez-le des modèles ALEXEI DINOIA et RAGOU. Achetez un modèle YURI LOWELL. Dans un premier temps, cela pourra aggraver le mode « Angst » mais par la suite, cela devrait revenir à la normale. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, procurez-vous un modèle PATTY FLEUR, voire un modèle ESTELLISE SIDOS HEURASSEIN. Si rien ne marche, renvoyez-le nous.

Problème : Ses plats sont devenus comestibles et sont même excellents !

Solution : Surveillez-le pendant qu'il cuisine. S'il a suivi la recette à la lettre, c'est normal. Sinon, renvoyez-le nous. Il y a une erreur de programmation.

Problème : Il ressemble à un gosse quand il se dispute avec un modèle YURI LOWELL…

Solution : C'est tout à fait normal. Ces deux modèles ont été programmés ainsi. Cependant, si les disputes deviennent trop nombreuses ou trop longues, procurez-vous un modèle NYLEN FEDROCK (modèle épuisé) ou un modèle RAVEN.

Problème : Il n'arrive plus à utiliser la magie.

Solution : Il n'y a rien à faire. Un modèle YURI LOWELL aura probablement sacrifié tous les blastias pour trancher un ADEPHAGOS, rendant le blastia de votre FLYNN SCIFO inutilisable.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle FLYNN SCIFO aura une vie heureuse et épanouie. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, vous êtes déçu(e) de ce modèle, dites-lui qu'un modèle YURI LOWELL a été perdu en plein océan. Il se dépêchera d'envoyer tous les bateaux disponibles et partira à sa recherche sans en revenir.

* * *

Omake :

Eliandre : Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Yuri : Un modèle FLYNN SCIFO que j'ai commandé. Je dois admettre que la ressemblance est frappante.

Eliandre : Pourquoi as-tu acheté un FLYNN SCIFO ? Toi, tu peux parler au vrai, non ?

Yuri : Je voulais savoir s'il se bat aussi bien que le vrai. Et surtout, je me demandais si ses performances « nocturnes » dans un lit sont aussi bonnes…

Eliandre : Il ne va pas être content…

Yuri : Tant qu'il ne le sait pas, je ne risque rien.

Eliandre (soupire) : Ben… Regarde derrière toi…

Flynn (avec une voix dangereuse) : Yuri…

Yuri : … Je suis mal…


End file.
